A Turn In History
by bookslover66
Summary: This story takes place during the Ancient Roman times, when gladiator games was still around. Achill, once a gladiator, realizes the true horror of the gladiator games, and tries to end it, once and for all, sacrificing many things for a better world, but this may include his own life. A heartbreaking turn of events reveal the outcome of this story. Read at the risk of a good cry.
1. Chapter 1

4 years AFTER, 404 AD:

Our lives have been a sea of tranquility after the incident, at least, physically it is. Mentally, I'm torn apart and hitting myself repeatedly, but what can one do if their loved one sacrificed himself for a greater cause? For the very existence of humanity? Still, every smile brings me flashes of the painful memory of him, _Achill_. Every heart beat is a shard piercing my skin, a reminder of the heart that was bigger than any other. He was just a regular person like you and me, but was so special at the same time. This is the forgotten legend of a great hero who changed the course of history.


	2. Chapter 2

1 year BEFORE 400 AD:

I gritted my teeth when I heard the noise of the crowd, a mix between jeering, hollering, and cheering. Sweat plastered my black hair to my forehead, and I brushed it to the side with my hand. A guard put a calloused hand on my back and pushed me roughly forward. _Aemilanus was his name_ , I remembered. Just a few steps took me out into the bright, summer sunlight. The arena floor was made of wooden planks that needed replacing and covered with _harena_ from the hill of Monte Mario. I squinted as I scanned the faces of the audience awaiting my defeat, my failure. My eyes landed on my family clustered in a corner of the seating area. They looked nervous, but I knew within my heart that they weren't worried about my death. The glances at Emperor Arcadius showed the truth. They were nervous about their reputation, not my life. Before today, I didn't realize a poor family, my family, could have a reputation.

A few weeks ago, my older sister was caught having an affair with Kanut, a fruit seller in a stand just outside our village. Having an affair was risky enough, and because Kanut was a distant relative of Emperor Arcadius, the Emperor had to take matters in his own hands. His Majesty decided that our family would have to pay for my sister's crime. One member of the family would have to be a gladiator in a gladiator game. My father was gone. Dead many years ago. My mother and sister _could_ have been the gladiator, but none of them would budge. Instead, averted their gaze from my eyes and pushed me forward when the messenger from Emperor Arcadius came. Since this crime is in relationship with the Emperor, it would have to take place in the Colosseum in Rome. Our small village was in the outskirts of the city, and it took an hour to walk there with the messenger.

The booming voice of the Emperor shook me from my memories. "Today, all of you gather to see a family pay their crime. Behold Achill and his opponent!" No name meant that I would be facing a slave. Someone that is barely regarded as a human with a soul.

On the opposite side of the arena, a metal gate creaked open. A thin man with knobby knees stepped out, being forced to stand on the arena by the other slaves brandishing leather whips. For the first time, I thought I actually had a chance of leaving the arena alive. I was tall for a sixteen year-old, and lean. This slave was no match for me. " _Ave imperator, morituri te salutant!_ " cried the slave. The crowd jeered and rocks hurtled toward the slave, but most missed. My hand clenched around the grip of the sword. I could not afford to die, especially by the hand of a slave's!

"Begin!" roared Emperor Arcadius, and the ever enthusiastic crowd echoed his words. Not wanting to be the defensive person, I charged and thrusted my sword at my opponent. The slave managed a weak block, but the force of my attack made him stumble. _Not enough,_ I thought. He was still standing, so I charged again. Already weakened from my first attack, my opponent tripped over his own worn sandals, and landed with an _oof!_ on his back. I pressed my knee against his chest, preventing him from getting up. With a single swipe of my sword, his own sword swept out of his sand and clattered a few feet away. Before I knew it, my weapon was raised over his throat. I looked at the Emperor. Thumbs down. " _Pollice verso, lagula_!"

 ***Harena means, "Yellow sand," or just, "Sand"**

 ****Ave imperator, morituri te salutant means, "Hail emperor, we are who are about to die salute you!"**

 *****Police verso, lagula means, "Execute him!"**


	3. Chapter 3

I was about to bring the sword down, but some part of me made me hesitate. When I looked into the eyes of my opponent, it looked like a void of hopelessness. Without meaning to, he saw my hesitation, and that void had a tiny spark of hope amidst the darkness. _This man has a soul_ , I realised. He was a person just like me, and treated unfairly, but more unfairly than I had ever been treated. _The Emperor is going to be so angry_ , I thought. Despite that, I stood up and threw the sword away from me and the slave.

For a moment, there was a startled silence. I could even hear a rumble of wheels against the uneven cobblestone streets in the distance. Then, Emperor Arcadius cleared his throat. "Achill has decided for _some_ reason, to let his opponent live. Let his choice be honored!"

The crowd half-heartedly cheered, but I could tell that it was against their will. _No one_ wanted to go against the Emperor. The guard Aemilanus ushered me back into the maze under the arena. I hung my sword on the rack and took off my armor. When I turned to leave, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aemilanus wink at me. Startled, I blinked. Aemilanus was staring off at the wall to my right, and not at all paying attention to me.

I emerged out of the doorway, standing under the Sun's heat again. "Oh, honey!" my mother cried and pulled me into a tight hug. She pulled away and took my face in her hands. "I'm so proud of you. You know that right?"

Stepping out of the embrace, I studied her face closely, it was a mask that concealed her true emotions. When I glanced around, I saw Emperor Arcadius standing at the exit of the Colosseum, flanked by two guards. Of course. I couldn't expect it to be real can I? "No, I don't," I snapped. Then, I turned on my heels and ran away as fast as I could. That was all that I was thinking. _Away. Have to get away._ I was a pretty decent runner. After ten minutes, I stopped to catch my breath. Without meaning to, I ended up at the temple of Jupiter. The white marble gleamed in the sunlight, looking as grand as ever. Jupiter was one of our chief gods and goddesses besides Mars, Minerva, and Vesta, so this is one of our most important places to pray for guidance and help.

A giant oak tree was standing straight nearby, and I sat down and leaned my head against its trunk. When I buried my face into my hands, I started to think. Not about my family and how they've mistreated me, but of all the lives lost just for people's entertainment. Most of the gladiators weren't willing, but forced and threatened. It was so inhumane, I didn't know how I haven't realized it sooner. This was the problem, I realised. Without experiencing something firsthand, you won't know the full extent of the horror. Slowly, I stood up and entered the temple of Jupiter. As I approached the altar, I thought of what I would say.

I reached the base of the altar and sank down to my knees, bring my hands forward in front of me and clasping them together. With my head bowed, I murmured for help and guidance for what I was planning to do.


	4. Chapter 4

When I left the temple, an old, raspy voice greeted me, "How can I help you, young man?" I turned around and found the augur staring at me. He was a withered man, and his eyes were haunting, filled with the things he had seen in his lifetime. I've only seen him once before as a child. He was praising the newly risen Emperor Arcadius and announcing the nourishment that will bestow the empire once Emperor Arcadius is seated upon his throne.

For a moment, I wondered if I should tell the augur of my plan. I really did need help, so I relented. "Is it fine if we find a private place to talk?" I asked. The augur looked around. Nobody was here, but you never know when someone from the Emperor is eavesdropping. "It's going to be a long story and I'd prefer if we could be more comfortable," I added to make it look less suspicious.

"Of course. This way please," responded the augur. He led around the back of the temple to a small shrine with cushioned benches and a table. He prompted, "Sit, and tell me what you need to say."

So I told him about my plan to end the gladiator games. It wasn't really a plan, but more of an action that will get me boosted up to a plan. "I will start small," I announced. "Maybe I will go around the villages nearby and find people that had never cherished the gladiator games in the first place. I'm sure I could find some." The augur was aghast.

"You want to end the gladiator games? It's an idea I'm sure many people have thought of, but never put their mind and body to it."

"I know. But I feel so strongly about this, I'm sure that this is my destiny, what I am meant to do. _Homo sum humani a me nihil alienum puto._ But this, the gladiator games, is _inhumane_. Have you noticed how only emperors and rich aristocrats are overly enthusiastic about gladiator fights? That's because it's an opportunity for them to display their wealth to the populace. They care about that more than the lives of people!" I was shouting now, and took deep breaths to control myself.

The augur finally spoke that he knew of a few people who might join my cause. He gave me their information and offered me a safe place to stay because I wasn't about to go back to my ungrateful family. Then, he sent me on my way. Before I left though, the augur told me not to tell anyone that he helped me.

 ***Homo sum humani a me nihil alienum puto means, "I am a human being, so nothing human is strange to me."**

 ****Corvus oculum corvi non eruit means, "A crow will not pull out the eye of another crow." (Honor among thieves & such)**

 **Thanks for viewing my story! Please rate & review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks was a blur. I went to the few homes the augur told me about and managed to get three people to join my little band. To each one I told them, " _Corvus oculum corvi non eruit_." One of the recruits was a beautiful girl named Andromeda. I fell in love with her immediately. I loved everything about her. She was courageous and was willing to be put at risk for a greater cause. She was also as nimble as deer, and when we were in trouble, I could always count on her to watch my back. Each person that I recruited knew other people that will willingly join us. Aemilianus, the guard that pushed me into the arena, was also not a fan of the gladiator games, and joined us as well. Our group was soon no longer a "little band," but more of a symphony of people in an orchestra.

We planned riots and protests around the city. In the beginning, it was successful. People who were loyal to Emperor Arcadius and his love for gladiator games became doubtful of their loyalty. But then, our luck ran out. The Emperor's imperial army full of highly trained soldiers that were professionals of their occupation and were motivated by money seemed to anticipate our every move. At first, it was just a few attacks on our riots and protests, but when the number grew, I knew with led in my heart that there was a spy.

I pulled Aemilianus aside, the person I trusted most other than Andromeda. "I need to discuss a matter," I began quietly, so no one in our camp outside the city border would hear.

"You can tell me anything," responded Aemilianus.

"There's a traitor among us," I said. Shocked, Aemilianus's mouth hung open in surprise, than quickly closed it.

Glancing around nervously, Aemilianus whispered, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure of it. Emperor Arcadius and his army had been interfering with our every attempt to stop the gladiator games. There is no way that he is able to do this without someone on his side working in our midsts," I told him sadly. I felt like that all these people working to stop the gladiator games was my real family. They protected for me and one another like any family could. And now, they would be heartbroken to find that one of them was not who she or he said she or he was.

"I will keep a lookout Achill. Don't worry," reassured Aemilianus. I smiled grateful smile. I knew I could count on Aemilianus.

"I'm already planning another protest. We will come in from here," I pointed to a spot on the map tacked to the wall. "Then, we will advance from there." I paused, thinking for a moment. "I know that this protest will probably be thwarted, but at least there will be people knowing that _someone_ is working to help the humankind."

Aemilianus nodded, but didn't say anything. He looked, guilty? "This protest will take place in three days," I continued. "Please inform the others." Aemilianus turned to go but stopped when I added, "Aemilianus? Please know that I'm very grateful for your help. I wouldn't have made it this far without you. You may go now."

In three days, everybody was antsy and anxious for action. When I made sure that everything was in place, we held our torches high and marched into the village. Then, chaos filled the air. A flood of soldiers rushed in, and screams ran untamed. _No, no, no!_ I thought. I unsheathed the sword I always brought with me, a gift from Andromeda. Just thinking about her made me smile, but I knew there was no time for that. I charged into battle, helping as much people as I could. Emperor Arcadius and his men had ambushed us again. My jaw clenched. When I get my hands on that traitor he or she will be sorry he or she ever turned his or her back on us.

As I fought, I noticed something strange. I spotted Aemilianus weaving in and out during the battle a few times. The next time I saw him, he wasn't even nicked. The soldiers all were intent on fighting everybody else but Aemilianus. At first, I could only stand, slack jawed. Then my brain was able to process the clues. The guilty look on his face. The days when he was breathless and tired, as if he ran a marathon during the night. Aemilianus was the traitor. The person I trusted most besides Andromeda. The one that I depended on. He would pay for the damage he caused to my family.

Just then, I felt a sharp pain in my gut. My eyes widened in surprise as I noticed the sword impaled in my gut. Then, I was falling, falling down to the ground. "Achill!" I heard a scream. It was Andromeda. She rushed over and knelt over me. "Don't die on me! You are NOT allowed to die!" Her tears stained her clothes and there were flecks of blood on her hair. Beautiful. The last thing that I will see will be something beautiful.

"Andromeda," I croaked. "Promise me, promise me one thing." Breathing was getting painful now, and I could see stars dancing before my eyes.

"Shhh. You will be all right," Andromeda cradled my head in her lap, but I knew that she knew deep down in her heart I won't be all right.

"Promise," I insisted. "Promise me that people will know of my story. They will know not to give up and fight for what's right, even if you die."

"I'm not promising anything if you die," Andromeda cried. But she was nodding, and I knew it was okay to let go. That's what I did, let go, and let my soul float peacefully away, knowing that I made an impact on the world, which is all I ever wanted.

1 week AFTER 400 AD:

The body bundled up in linen was so still, so _dead_ , that had to fight the urge to scream and run away. But I didn't, for Achill's sake. When the shovel was handed over to me, I closed my eyes when I poured the dirt over the body. _He's gone_ , I told myself. _He really is gone_. My mind was a blank after burying Achill. I had work to do though. I made a promise, and I wasn't about to break it.

4 years AFTER 404 A.D.

This is the forgotten legend of a great hero who changed the course of history. After Achill's death, our group fought on, powered by vengeance and loss. As news of our associating spread throughout the empire, four years later, a monk helped us, but sacrificing his life, just as Achill did. During a gladiator fight, the monk tried to separate and make peace with two gladiators forced to fight against each other, getting killed in the process. The horror of it abruptly ended the gladiator games once and for all. As for what happened with Aemilianus, i the chaos of the battle when Achill died, a soldier had mistaken Aemilianus for someone else and he too, had fallen.

As for me, Andromeda, I was able to move on after Achill's loss, but my life wasn't as vibrant as it once been before. I'm proud of Achill though. He was brave, empathetic, and loyal. He even died in a noble way, doing what he believed what was right, not cowering behind a pillar. I'm here to send a message from Achill. He would want you to know that even doing what seems like the impossible, like going against the Emperor and almost everyone loyal to him, is hard, yes, but definitely not impossible. Don't give up, even if you are on the edge of a cliff. Lastly, don't do what everyone else is doing, be unique, be special, and be right.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi, I have finished my story, as you can see, and I appreciate your views on it. Please review though, to encourage me to keep writing. If you are a writer (like me), you know how much reviews can keep you going, but if you are a reader, please review just as well to express your opinions and suggestions to make the story better. Even though I finished this story, please check out** **The Pan** **, and see how you like it. I'm far from being finished on** **The Pan** **, so visit often to get the new updates to my stories. Thanks a lot guys!**


End file.
